<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Trivial Pursuits by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686147">[Podfic] Trivial Pursuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle'>Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reconciliation, trivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic recording of fairy_tale_echo's "Trivial Pursuits"</p>
<p>But the top two players are always the same: E.S. and M.Z. None of the other players ever rank anywhere near them, it’s always just the two of them: Eduardo in first place and Mark just a few hundred points behind. No matter how long he plays or how well he does, every god-damn day he comes in second to Eduardo.</p>
<p>Or; the one where Mark and Wardo reconnect, learn how to work as a team, and it turns out trivia isn't trivial at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Trivial Pursuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/487097">Trivial Pursuits</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/pseuds/fairy_tale_echo">fairy_tale_echo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to fairy_tale_echo for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Length: 01:20:21</b> </li>
			<li>
<b>File type: MP3</b> </li>
		</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p><ul>
			<li>On Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/4e7i1v54mw0mqf1/Trivial%20Pursuits%20by%20fairy_tale_echo.mp3?dl=0">here</a>
</li>
		</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
			<li>
<b>Text: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/487097">Trivial Pursuits</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Author: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/profile">fairy_tale_echo</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile">Isabelle Disraeli</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli</b> </li>
            <li>
<b>Work skin: <a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic">Azdaema's Standard</a></b> </li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>